galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Pan Sarans
Civilization: Pan Saran * Adjective: Pan Saranian * Place of Origin: Upward Sector * AL: 8-9 * TL: 8 * Association: United Stars of the Galaxies * Status: active – developing The Species Like the Sarans, the Pan Sarans are humanoids and part of the Human Mystery. Biologically they are identical to Sarans and there is a 0.5% genetic code difference to Terran Humans that is constantly shrinking to inter species marriages and DNA adjustments. History Civilization The political system is based on the roman Senate. The senate elects an Emperor who has near absolute powers but the title and the position is not hereditary. Main world is Spor, one of the oldest Saran Colonies and the first to rebel. Today the Pan Sarans are a military and economic powerhouse and one of the main contributors to the culture and the military of the Union. Union membership enabled both the Sarans and the pan Sarans to end their long war and retain their identity while being on the same side. Saran Empire The Saran Empire has been a Galactic Powerhouse for over 35,000 years. With mighty fleets, excellent and steady developing technology. In the beginning only male kings, called Pharaohs ruled with god like and absolute power over the Saran Empire, but when King Achumut IXI was on his death bed (almost 20,000 years ago) he ordered his sons to be executed and raised his daughter Nefri the first to rule. He declared that the Goddess Isis herself came to him and declared that Nefri was her Vessel and incarnation. The will of the Pharaoh was absolute and it was done even against much resistance, but unprecedented support of the High Priests who confirmed Nefi’s status as a demi god. Nefri ordered the execution of 15000 male officials, generals, Admirals and other men in office. The mysterious Seth Shadow Guard executed the order in one night. This event is called the Night of Blood, (and still remembered both on Saran and Pan Saran Planets) From then on only Queens ascended the Falcon Throne of Luxor Palace on Planet Theben. The Saran Empire grew and established many new colonies and the Saran Empire reached its widest spread and apex about 750 BC. Civil War About 50 BC (OTT) 74 colonies of the Saran Empire revolted against the Saran matriarchal society that resulted in a civil war that tore the Saran Empire more or less in half. Of the 12,500 known Saran Colonies 5,200 joined the rebel cause and eventually became the Pan Sarans. A revolt of men on a distant Colony (Planet Horax) spread fast over more than 300 fringe Colonies and the fact that the more was so big and communication took month to reach the throne world, (Saran technology, while quite advanced even then had not developed any faster than light communication and relied on couriers.) When the Saran Queen reacted and sent ships, the Colonies were well organized and had ships of their own. The Saran Civil war had started. The rebellion grew and declared the founding of a Republic and called themselves Pan Saran (Pan meaning Man in the Saran language). The war was fought with ferocious brutality during some periods and ebbed to little skirmishes during other times. Planets were conquered and lost. Neither side made any measurable progress. Earth was well known to the Sarans and they believed Earth was a forgotten Saran colony. When the Pan Saran separated from the Saran Empire they despised every cultural expression of their mother civilization and looked for their own cultural identity. Roman Influence A Pan Saran expedition visited Earth around 117 AD. and observed the Roman Empire. That Earth civilization had triumphed over the Ancient Egyptians and despite their pre industrial technology were highly organized and culturally developed. The Pan Sarans rejected everything of their mother civilization. Anything Saran from food, to clothing, religion and even language was deemed offensive and the Pan Saran society desperately looked for an identity of their own. Earth was known to Saran for a long time, when a Pan Saran Captain and his crew rediscovered Earth at around 117 AD (Earth time) they observed an Earth Civilization that had conquered Ancient Egypt (which was very similar to Saran Culture due to earlier contacts). The Pan Sarans saw this as an omen and closely observed the Romans with their well-organized military and civilization. A covert observation expedition of the Pan Saran Republic landed on Earth and recorded every aspect of Roman civilization. It was then copied and adapted to Pan Saran technology and Culture. The Pan Sarans adopted Latin as their official language, raised Statues to worship Saturn and Jupiter. Roman togas and fashion became the dress of Officials. Like the Roman Empire on Earth, the Pan Saran Republic experienced the raise of Emperors and has Emperors to this day. However the Pan Saran Emperor is elected and there are no Dynasties. A Pan Saran Emperor is in office for ten years. When elected the Emperor has almost absolute power, but no say in domestic issues. The Colony world Horax was renamed Spqr. While the Roman Empire on Earth collapsed the Pan Saran Empire flourished and developed. While the Sarans and the Pan Sarans were technically at war for the entire time until the formation of the United Stars, the war had only a relative short, hot phase and was more or less a life style with constant border incidents rather than an all out war. This constant state of war, promoted technological development in space ship and space weapon technology. The Pan Sarans were among the first of the current Upward Civilizations to utilize faster than light Forced Energy cannons that enabled the Pan Sarans to fight ship to ship. The Pan Sarans expanded their Empire as well and were an even match to the Sarans and the War became a way of life for thousands of years. These factors and the imperialistic mindset of the Pan Sarans helped them to create a 34,000 star system empire that is more than equal to its mother civilization. United Stars A secret group called the Friends of Earth with members of both civilizations (Saran and Pan Saran) with the goal of reuniting Saran and Pan Saran under the lead of their “lost” Colony Earth, worked secretly behind the scenes to replace key decision makers in both empires. It was them who sent the Saran Delegation to Earth to warn Earthers of the Xunx and giving Earth Faster than Light Technology. The civil war between Saran and Pan Saran officially ended with the founding of the United Stars of the Galaxy and the Saran Queen declared Pan Saran to be independent and autonomous but still Saran in nature and the Pan Saran Emperor declared Saran to be the mother civilization and the recognized the queen as “symbolic leader of all Pan Sarans”. Today the civil war is distant history and both civilizations are separate by name only. Saran and Pan Saran freely intermingle, settle, move and live on each other’s worlds and planets and all are first and foremost Union Citizens and Saran or Pan Saran second. Pan Sarans celebrate their heritage in the Military by wearing simulated brass or leather chest plates mimicking old Roman armor. There are 1300 Planets and 320 Solar Systems that are Pan Saran, but the distinction is losing its meaning as they are now simply Union Worlds. The last Pan Saran Census was made in 3400 after that the Empire declared it is unnecessary to tally Pan Sarans separately from Union Citizens, so exact numbers as how many Pan Sarans there are do not exist. Pan Saran has the same Tech Level as most of the Union (TL8 approaching TL9). The upholstery of the Command chair of each Union ship contained a strip of purple leather made on Spor the main world of the Pan Saran Empire and it contained the golden letters S.P.Q.R which stood for Senatus Popolusque Romanus meaning that every Union ship operates under the full support of every Pan Saran citizen and by the will of its senate. Category:Civilizations Category:United Stars of the Galaxies Category:P Category:Sentient Species